


I Made A Promise I Couldn't Even Keep

by thewitchofgeek



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewitchofgeek/pseuds/thewitchofgeek
Summary: Written to the song "Antichlorobenzene" and based on a drawing I did a few days ago.





	I Made A Promise I Couldn't Even Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the song "Antichlorobenzene" and based on a drawing I did a few days ago.

A crash sounded from across the manor, a howl echoing through the souls of whomever was close enough to hear - an unearthly, inhuman wail.

Aside from the still-echoing wail, the only noises were the racing footsteps of one Doctor Flug Slys. The scarred man clutched his side, attempting to adjust the makeshift bandage wrapped around his torso, all while supporting a mid-sized satchel. Flug shifted slightly, eyes widening as he felt it slip a bit. The bandage wouldn’t hold for long, but if he didn’t get to the escape route, he wouldn’t live long enough to see it unravel.

Racing past room after room, the scientist let mind wander. What had led to this point? Had it been their arrogance? Their self-assuredness that the Agents had been dealt with? Was this ordeal some sort of cosmic revenge for what they had inflicted on the world? Flug blinked away tears. No, it wouldn’t do to dwell. He had to get out.

Corridor after corridor, hidden stairway and ventilation alike led him to the final hallway. Escape was within his sight - and he froze.

Waiting for him was the very hero that he was running from… and lying in front, motionless in a pool of her own blood, lay Demencia. Flug staggered.

“Please...” he whispered, pulling out a small pistol from his coat. “I-I really don’t want to shoot!” It was a lie, but right now, survival was the priority. Revenge could happen later.

The hero only advanced in their steps.

Flug raised the gun, hands trembling. “Stay back!” He cocked the hammer. “Last chance!”

The hero paused and tilted their head. “Oh? What will that do? Liquify my organs? Take away my powers? Bring back the girl and your dear boss?” They resumed their advance. “It won’t do any of that,” they stated, grinning. “I bet it isn’t even loaded.”

Flug gulped. They were right, unfortunately. The bullets he had once had were long gone, spent on the hero’s comrades. The scientist slumped. There wasn’t hope for any of the inhabitants of the manor at this point. 5.0.5 had been the first to go, and Flug knew without a doubt that the scream from earlier was from Black Hat. As for Demencia… she was right there, dead.

He clutched the satchel to his chest. “I’m sorry, boss,” he whispered, gazing into the opening, a glimpse of bloodied black silk visible through the mouth of the bag. “There really aren’t happy endings for people like us."


End file.
